Gathering Allies
Note: Some references if you can find them. Note²: Words in italic are characters thoughts Same Night Caribou sighed as he looked at the library's window, it was raining outside, again. He was laying on the soft bench near it, said bench had many and many book shelves near itself as it was located on the upper corridor of the building. The redhead closed his eyes and put both his hands at the back of his neck. Rain was really heavy outside, as it was every night on Thir Island. Strangely the third island of this archipelago was quite away from the other two and had very weird weathers compared to them. Not like the Assassin could do anything anyway, he would stay on the library. This is also why the upcoming festival would be held during today. And the group would need to participate, Caribou wasn't sure if he liked it or not. With him, only Angus, Megas and Mono stood there. They all worked as librarians, well, they were disguised as librarians since they worked for that organization and couldn't risk being discovered. Although some people out there would recognize them. "Caribou-''san''!" Megas suddenly appeared wearing this time normal clothes, which consisted of large black pants and a large black shirt with full sleeves. That was probaly his night set "Why are you still awake?" The blonde had a light lamp on his right hand, as the lights were off on the building. The redhead had an sweatdrop at the back of his head as he looked at his companion "I am still awake because I was trying to sleep and then you came" Megas' jaw dropped at the phrase "Sorry!! I didn't think you had your eyes closed to sleep!!" Caribou sweatdropped even more with the other assassin's stupidness. Suddenly the main hall's lights were turned on, Mono was carrying ten books in an unique pile as she walked towards Angus who was sitting in the table. Caribou's eyes burned at the sudden turn on the light, a vein popping up on his head. He definitely would have problems sleeping tonight. "You should be..." The woman said only to suddenly stop as she looked at the other assassin. Angus frowned, waiting for her responde as he drank a bit of coffe while his legs were crossed. "Hm?" Angus asked, looking back at her as he sipped his coffe carefully although his eyes didn't leave her. He waited and waited and suddenly the atmopshere got ankward. Losing the bit of his patience as she just stood there "SAY IT WOMAN!" Angus screamed slapping air itself. "I can't!" Mono said in a cryful yet comical tone as she held the books. Angus rolled his eyes at the sight, already knowing what she meant "You need to get it into your head that you don't need your sister to finish your damn phrases!!" The suit man shout almost as if complaining about her behavior. "You shouldn't shout..." Mono stopped again, looking around as if waiting for Dizy to complete her phrase. Again. "AHHH YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!!" Angus' eyes popped out of his head and his teeth were sharpy as he complained with the raven haired woman. Caribou's face acquired a dumb face fault as he thought to himself "Today is the day I won't get a good night of sleep". He frowned, not being capable of doing much but watch the scene while annoyed. Megas at his side could only laugh hard a he dropped on the ground and started to roll. Caribou looked skeptical at the scene, finding it weird. The blonde rolled over so much that he fell off the level they were in, falling on where the other duo was. They ignored the impact and continued their half-argument, Angus couldn't even figure out what Mono meant to say as she stopped her phrase mid-way. Caribou sweatdropped again at the scene "I wonder if we are all assassins..." He said almost in an whisper, going back to lay down on the soft couch he was already in. Only to instantly get a book thrown on his head, he got up quickly and with a funny annoyed face fault, having lost his patience. "ARE YOU DOUBTING MY SKILLS?! DAMNED REDDY!" Angus shout from the lower floor as he was the one to shoot the heavy book. The man quickly got slapped by Mono as he had stopped their argument mid-way. "DON'T IGNO---" She stopped again, acquiring another poker face. The action alone made Angus furious as he screamed in anger. Caribou now sit on the bench as if he was on a chair, bending his torso to the front slighty. He rested his elbows on his knees as he brought his two hands to cup his face. Probaly to hide the immense anger he was feeling. He was almost face-palming at this point. Suddenly the head-librarian of the building appeared, he was old and possessed his night clothes as he also held a lamp "I'd be thankful if you guys stopped all the noise!" He shout furious making everyone turn their attention to him "Thank you!" The man only left the main hall seeing the silence reigned again. Only the sound of thunder and rain hitting against the matter could be heard. Caribou jumped from the upper floor and landed near the duo having their argument. Yes, soon as the man was out, they went back. With a poker face, he quickly slapped both their foreheads "Quiet you two!" He procceeded to wrap his arms around each's neck, closing it tight. "Ah...air...breath..." Mono said as she couldn't breath properly. "Oh? Now you say complete phrases?!" Angus screams annoyed only to get his neck even more tight, as he gasped for air. Again Megas still stood laughing over the scene, he had been since the start of the argument. Caribou lost his grip on the duo as he rushed and delivered a kick to Megas. Although the blonde still laughed. "Act like assassins damnitt!!" Caribou shout annoyed, everyone had a poker face though as the Head-Librarian just reentered the room. Shit. Caribou looked at him "We're testing our skills to see if we can apply and do our Theater Movie tomorrow!" Caribou scratched the back of his head. The librarian convinced only left the hall with a frown. Caribou got his annoyed face again and could only bully the other assassins for the damn embarassment he was having right now. Mono continued her night task as she walked to the shelves and delivered the books to their respective places. Angus frowned, sitting near the table again as he would finish his coffe. Megas has also stopped laughing. Caribou wouldn't have a headache today. "Tomorrow or the day after it...is when our superiors will get their hands on these Rubies" Caribou said, already on the same bench of before "They said they would be sending someone to help us out, he will probaly arrive today" The redheaded looked around "It's been three years since we're on this mission to get these rubies, the organization wasn't sure of the year they would arise" Taking a breath, he continued as the rest listened carefully to him, a serious look on their faces "Tomorrow we will participate at the festival, be sure your disguise high and don't make any mistakes" Caribou walked near to the window. "If you guys ruin the mission..." Thunder roared in the opposite window of the one he was in, suddenly projecting a demonic shadow near Caribou. Although it was only visible for a second. It took the appearance of a shadowed big and bulky monster with various spikes on its structure. He looked at them, killer intent apparent on his eyes "...I will be sure to punish you all..." Mono gulped while Megas and Angus just frowned happily, going back to their place of sleep. Caribou sat again at the bench, laying down on it as he looked at the ceiling. "Aren't you...taking it quite personally...Caribou-''chan''?" A man said out aloud from the darkness of the library. All of them looked at him, a bit shocked since they haven't felt his presence. He seemed to possess a moss-like green hair, black dress pants and shoes, an white button shit with 4/4 sleeves as a vest covered some of it and black gloves. His left eye had a long scar over it. "So, you've come Derro" The red-head said bored without even opening his eyes to look at the green-head. The latter just grinned at the former's arrogance "I suppose you brought the reinforcements as well, no?" Derro Truther was one of the highest ranked member of the organization, one could say he is very scary and strong. Inside the organisation, getting in a fight with him was the same as death. "Yes, I did" He cleaned with his chin a little bit "Some soldiers...the other elite couldn't come right away" Derro closed his right eye, sighing albeit with an smile on his face. "It doesn't matter, we wouldn't need them anyway. We just need to wait now" Mono, the woman in the room, spoke confident. With a grin, Derro turned to look at the window. Said window gave him a look of the city's front and docks, he could also see the train's rails. "Are you sure?" The grennie could just extend his right index finger and press it lightly against the window's glass. "Why would you ask?" This time, it was Angus who commented. He seemed to be quite amused at the man, they've met before but didn't talk that much. The hat-man was for sure curious. The marimo now suddenly had a real short dagger on his right hand, he used it to quickly cut an spherical hole on the window. The dagger disappeared as it gave space to a bow. Derro pushed the arrow backwards, he was about to shoot it "I'm just gonna check if you guys were followed" "Wha-" Megas suddenly asked, amused and confused at the man. Just then the arrow shone and was quickly shot with immense force through the hole, destroying the surrounding parts of the window "WAH!" The blonde screamed shocked as the arrow quickly disappeared in the night, it went ahead on the rails' direction. "Tch" Caribou grunted, still laying down on the couch next to the many books on the shelves "It's not like anyone would dare to follow me!" Derro continued to grin as his bow faded away, everyone going back to do what they were doing. Not that they believed someone could even defend against one of Derro's attacks. Sea Damon suddenly opened his eyes as they met with the wagon's ceiling. Everyone else was sleeping, he guessed, quickly got up and looked at the window, seeing the bright stars on the black sky. The slayer moved his head out of it, giving him a better look of the sky and of the sea. The black-haired gave a look to the direction the sea-train was heading and widdened his eyes a bit. The Thir Island couldn't be seen yet. Damon jumped over to the top of the wagon, the train moving at a good pace as the wind hit against him slightly. Just then, Samantha also put her head out of the window and stared at him up on the wagon. "What are you doing awake...?" She asked rubbing her eyes just a bit as she gave him a look. Damon didn't look back, and Sam felt ignored "Oi, Damon" She whispered with a cute voice. "Naw, don't mind me here, did I wake you up?" He asked as he put his palm above his eyes, looking around on the horizon. Sam moved her head in a no sign, blushing slightly as she observed him "Right, you can go to sleep, I got something to do" "Um...do you mind if I ask you something?" Sam almost whispered, taking a look at the slayer who looked back. He seemed to mutter a confirmation and the wood girl procceeded "Do you think I am a burden of sorts?" "That's one strange question" Damon said honestly, glaring at her with a poker face. Now Sam was fully on the top of the wagon like he was "But seriously Sam! I wouldn't say so! Quit having these ideas" Damon grinned going back to looking the horizon. "But but...awe nevermind...and what were you gonna-" The raven haired woman asked but stopped mid-sentence when her left vision could notice some brightness. Damon also looked fiercely at the sky as an star seemed to get bigger. "Remember from now on, no holding back" These words appeared on Damon's head suddenly. Then an arrow enveloped in light reached they both as Damon extended his right arm forward, in order to catch said projectile. He got it with his right hand but the force was enough to eventually push his entire body back. Damon gritted his teeth as he put strength into holding the powerful arrow as he was pushed back various wagons, his feet destroying some of their floor's texture. Even with her hair moving crazy, Sam noticed as the arrow's force was enough to slow down the entire train. That should have been one hell of an arrow, it was nearly stopping the train without actually hitting it directly. Damon enveloped the entirety of his arm in shadows, veins popping up as he grunted and finally stopped the arrow. Giving a deep breath, Damon looked at the sky and with his entire strength he threw the arrow back to the long sky. It seemed to fly to space, disappearing. The slayer sighed at it, putting his palm above his eyes again to look at the horizon. "Holy...what was that?!" Sam asked, atonished and surprised "Are you ok?" Worry noticeable in her tone of voice. "Meshishi! I am fine! Let's go back to sleep" Damon gave the girl a wide grin as he closed his eyes and hidened the cut on his right hand. Sam nodded with another blush and went back to the inside as the man would just follow her. Sam thought about the entire scene, analyzing the few little facts. First it came from the direction they are heading to, second it seemed to aim at the train straightly. Third it seemed to have magic on it. She turned at her crush "Dei, are you thinking the same thing as me?" Damon looks at her, only his head out of the window. The slayer glared for a moment and nodded "If you are thinking on meat then yes!" Damon says with an honest grin as Sam giggles and smacks his forehead playfully. Unknown to her though, the man actually lost his balance and nearly fell on the water. His body now hanging, sustained only by his legs on the window. Damon screamed comicaly, afraid of the water, though the train’s, wind’s and water’s sounds all covered his voice. Sam continues to giggle, not noticing it. But then, as Damon got his head inside the water, Sam made a shocked face fault, realizing her mistake. "Oh god! Boss!!" Sam screams in formal apologize as she summons some vines to hold him high. Damon, shook by the entire event, after getting his head away from the water, breathed fire while screaming. Said fire hitting the wood girl and making her face look like grilled fish. Right on the main cabin of the train, or in other words, the leading wagon, the driver could just wonder what had happened and what was that flashlight just now. He shuddered, controlling the engines so that the train continued to move. He looked back at his coffe and gave it a sip, relaxing as he looked at the stars. He heard some metal sound earlier as well, but since it wasn't so loud and his train showed no signs of anything, he overlooked it. He'd also overlooked the screams he heard from the back wagons. He brought his hat over his eyes, seemingly as a sign he was going to sleep. Only thunder could now be heard in the background, and rain. White lightning crossing the black skies, black thunderbolts, then just white ones. Thir Island Everyone was relaxing at the library, Mono finished with her duties while the boys were on the same place as before. Angus, Caribou and Derro all suddenly opened their eyes in the same instant as they looked at the damaged window. Something brightened in the sky, it seemed like a continuously growing star. Its location fitted the hole the greenie had made on the window just now. Mono moved slightly to look at it as she gave a frown. Then next she knew was that it shone too much. The place exploded from an impact, smoke rising as some windows were destroyed, shelves fell to the ground. A little part of the building fell off, hitting another part below. Strangely the sound wasn't loud. The smoke only rose at the hall. Outside on the streets, on a house, the library's owner just cried comicaly at the damage. Annoyed, he instantly went back to inside. He wouldn't report it to the police, it was pointless, he would resolve tomorrow. Far away, at the police's station, Enkidu widened his eyes with the sight. Yes, as his disguise, he worked for the police station, he was the chief. The man quickly opened the window to look clearly at the library, the wind and rain beating on his head. "What the hell?! Enemy's attack?!" The large human thought to himself, scratching his beard and then going back to the inside "Don't tell me someone is after us...I gotta check it tomorrow" Indeed, solving it tonight wouldn't rend that much. It was better to check it tomorrow, luckily the impact from whatever hit the library wasn't that loud. The large wind turrets and the heavy rain helped to cover the impact's sound. Luckily. Enkidu closed the window, as he was quickly going to check if any police officer was awakened by the sound. Then, right at the docks, Haser couldn't help but gasp at it as well. Although the library was much more far from the docks than from the Police Station, due to his enhanced hearing, the pinkette could hear it. "What was that...it came flying over to the library..." Haser wondered in his head, he hadn't seen the first shoot but he saw it coming back. He cleaned the various cups on the balcony of his bar. Haser, worked as the owner of a bar, the first to be seen in Thir Island. And a great point of tourism, many arrive tired and once they see the bar, they quickly go towards it. Haser has earned many money from this job despite it being only a disguise. "I should check if the bastards are okay, tomorrow" The pinkette looked at the window in the direction of the library one last time. He set the various cups down, taking off his apron, and heading for his bed on another room. Back inside the library, Megas wandered around the place, his vision blurred because of the smoke. He coughed "Mono?!" The blonde gave a look as he noticed a womanly figure inside the smoke with an arrow on her head. As the dust faded away, everyone could clearly see the arrow inches away from hitting between the woman's eyes. Derro took hold of it on the last moment, using his right hand, destroying his sleeve and glove in the proccess. The raven-haired woman shievered at it "I...uh...the...arrow...head..you" Mono instantly fell unconscious to the ground comicaly due to the great fright she had suffered. Derro grinned widely, throwing the arrow on the floor as he massaged his right arm with his left one. "It seems I was right!" The marimo gave a devil grin towards the rest of the squad. Caribou's expression haven't changed through his eyes demonstrated amusement. Megas sweated a bit while Angus expressed a bit of surprise, someone not only caught Derro's arrow but also threw it back. "Tch" The hat-man threw a bag of money to the greenie as Megas and Caribou did the same "You won this time...but next bet is mine!" Angus just lied down on the chair. He was clearly annoyed by it. "Hehe, it seems something big is coming" He mumbled amused "Caribou, be sure you and your squad will deal with it! My troops will help...but I'll hold myself for now" The marimo moved next to a chair as he lied himself down on it. "You guys may agree with me after this..." Derro spoke up with eyes closed "He, she or it nearly defeated one of you without really trying much" Megas shivered at it, while Angus and Caribou just shrugged it off. Caribou said nothing, he preferred not to. He wasn't really caring. As long as he got his hands on those jewels at the end of everything, he was fine. Something he couldn't stop to think about was, what if that wasn't the way he really wanted. What he knew was, if he got out of this situation successfuly, that would be his again. Next Day As most of Damon's crowd in the wagon opened their eyes, a faint light reached them. It was already morning, and they could hear the screams of the festival. They reached Thir Island, and real quick. After the breakfast, everyone was ready to play their roles. "I kind of wanted a beard like Hershell's for my disguise" Damon murmurred, comicaly sad. Then a gladiator heard him. Before leaving though, said gladiator approached Damon. The latter confused could only look as the man held a dagger, took it off its sheat. The slayer's eyes widened as the gladiator dashed and delivered a barrage of fast blows to his face. Reggie dropped his fish to the ground, gasping as something flew next to Damon's face. It looked black'ish, Reggie was horrified at the blow dealt but then "DAMON HAS BLACK BLOOD?! WHAT A TWIST" He was horrified at the black substance. The gladiator then showed off that he was actually using a pencil, guarding it on its sheath "Paint Magic: PAINTALITY BEARD!". The black substance was tint, Damon turned around and looked at Reggie, who could only gasp. Every other remaining gladiator inside the wagon widened their eyes, amazed as they shout "HE IS A MAN! HE GOT A BEARD!" Everyone clapped their hands, Damon closing his eyes in glory while the Paint Gladiator thanked for the compliments. "But mine's a mustache, not a beard..." Hershell murmured to himself, with an sweatdrop as he looked at the scene. Damon had somehow acquired a mini-car for himself, which was so little that he could carry it on his back. According to him, one of the gladiators bought it. Meredy was shown carrying around a notebook and a pen as she fixed her glasses. Shamefully, Anorak was riding on an wood wain, some straw hanging on his mouth. Nazar was seen at the back-part of the wain, checking over some food supplies. Both the blondes wearing their cowboy costumes. They all had to act like they didn't know one another, well, except for the tag-teams based on clothes. Shin followed Damon while holding a glass of juice with many decorations on it. He also had some heart-shaped sunglasses which made him look funny to other people, seeing as how he had a odd choice of clothes. "Nee, Damon, ¿y qué vamos a hacer ahora? (So, Damon, what are we gonna do now?)" Shin suddenly asked, making Meredy's eyes pop out while Hershell and Sam blindly followed Damon and Shin. The latter putting an arm around the former's shoulder. Wonderful, also in Meredy's scholar style, joined her side and gave the girl a drink. They'd really need to play the roles seriously. Just a classmate complimenting another. Damon laughed, scratching the fake beard drawn on him, an action which made Nazar wonder if it was real or no. It also made him wonder when the guy drew a beard in Damon. "Shin ¿que tal comprar los alimentos? (Shin, how about buying food?)" Meredy completely spit out her drink while Wonderful could only wonder when that had escalated. This time, unexpectedly, it was Nazar who nearly burst out laughing, he instead put his hand over his mouth. Anorak looked at him with a comicaly worried face. The latter blonde nearly burst out too though when he noticed Meredy spitted her drink over Shin. Nazar looked at him with his usual poker face and made a desperate hand sign showing that Anorak should hold it off. In the end, the younger blonde just gave a heavy breath, making Nazar sigh in relief. Alex was included in Anorak's group apparently, matching up for the blonde's theming "Heya brudahs! Shall we sell the entire wheat in this pretty city? Or is it an advanced village?" Sparkles surrounded the man's faces as he yelled. The blondes' wain continued through a certain path as people gave path for them to advance. Alex and Nazar sat on the back while Anorak guided the vehicle. The problem was that everyone else could notice and feel Nazar's annoyance since Alex was calling him Brudah too much. Anorak put on some sunglasses, totally not matching the theme. In fact, the sun was annoying him too much. They dropped though when Alex suddenly smacked the younger blonde's head "Oi brudah! Don't wear those! They'll cover your sight ya!" Anorak comicaly dropped depressed seeing as the wain's wheels passed and smashed his glasses "...But that was the objective.." Alex jumped in his place, making some wheat fly over. Alex was horrified, inside his role, that his brother was willing to use glasses to cover his vision and involve everyone in an accident. Before arguing though, the blonde looked at Nazar, who got wheat over his face, specially at his chin, making it look like he got a beard. The image of Damon played on Anorak's head as he made a poker face while Alex nearly burst into laughter. The older blonde smacked the stylist's forehead in due time so that he latter dropped uncouscious. The blonde riding the carriage could only laugh at the scene. They were all kind of oblivious to their surrounds. At various corners, men in black could be hardly seen, Anorak just sighed and smiled, having noticed all of them. "We should stop for a drink" Anorak stops the carriage, jumping down on the street. Nazar also dropped out of the vehicle while the younger blonde led the horse somewhere near the bar they stopped at. For sure they were leaving the designer in the carriage. The bar looked fancy, it was little but looked good. They took their sit, a large pinkette man appearing to attend them. "Welcome to Thir Island, my friends! My name is Haser!" He grinned, showing a large row of sharp teeth inside his mouth. Each blonde's hat was covering their head at the moment "I see you guys come from Farmer islands huh, would you like anything?" "Thanks and yes, also we'd like two drinks please" Anorak says, fixing his brown hat just a bit as he looked around. Haser frowns at what he hears "Uh farmer boy, wouldn't you mean two boozes?" The pinkette says amused while putting the two cups at each man's side of the bar "Here you go" "Than-" The younger blonde is quickly stopped by an elbow-attack by Nazar. Approaching the younger's ear, the older mage muttered "Act like a farmer-boy damnitt" Both quickly go back to their sitting position. "So, I get it that the festival is what brought you two here!" The pinkette said. Both men nodded, taking a sip from their drink. "We were called to bring supplies here as well!" Nazar shout, beating his fist on the wood table, scarying the other men. For sure Haser thought farmer men were more calm. Anorak could only elbow the older blonde "And I also see you guys got wheat on the carriage! Do you have the necessary utensil to pick it? I mean I haven't-" Haser is quickly cut by Anorak himself. "Yea, we got the fork ya" The earth mage was really trying his best to sound like a farmer guy. However, Nazar elbowed him as well, making one look fiercely at the other. Haser could only develop a sweatdrop, not really understanding what was the deal with the elbows. "Isn't it named pitch fork-" Haser asked, only to be cut quickly after it, this time by Nazar who got an angry expression. He was probaly annoyed at Anorak. "Ya got it right! We were testing ya to see if ya knew the name!" Nazar too was elbowed again by the younger blonde as they stared at each other with rivallizing eyes. Sparks clashing from each eye Citizens nearby just ignored the farmer boys, they were from the farmer after all. Alex, already conscious from the beating, looked at them from the carriage with a poker face. No one was noticing it. Even though their actor skills were the worst. The stylist noticed as one tall guy with a dark cloak and red hair sit on the bar's bench. Haser looked at him "Do you want anything sir?" The red-haired pointed at a certain beer. The pinkette put it on a glass, giving it to the man "I suppose you're gonna pay it later?" In fact, Haser only asked that because it's what many had been doing, putting down their names only to pay later. The red-haired nodded, raising his head. Although still arguing, Anorak and Nazar could notice the man possessed three scars on his left eye. "Oh, write it down! Hestia...Hestia Svarog!!" The man finished his drink while Anorak and Nazar took the chance and looked around, many men in suit on their views. This red-haired just got up and left. What was that strange feeling, they could only wonder. Tourists Sam and Hershell looked as both Damon and Shin were inside a food shop. They seemed to be talking with the bartender who was showing some plate to them. By Shin's gesture, the man began to explain everything about it to the duo. But then suddenly, Damon screamed. "Lo siento, se puede repetir? Yo no hablo Fiorian!(Sorry, can you repeat? I don't speak Fiorian) AHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYA" The slayer spoke with his arm around the brown haired mage's shoulders. "Oh sir but you were talking it a few moments ago...also we're in Seven" The bartender shyly replied, bowing his head down. It was then that he began to explain it on the different language. "No, thank you. We're leaving" Damon said simple, already walking out of the place alongside Shin in a butt-bouncing manner. The man was left there, with a poker face, standing although he quickly went back to the inside. Sam and the medic Hershell could only develop an sweatdrop as Damon and Shin high-fived each other in various weird ways. The woman giggled as the blonde could only facepalm himself. As the duo joined them, the group continued to walk through the streets of Thir Island. Hershell looked at the corner of the crowded street, seeing some suit-wearing men. For one instant, he looked at Sam, both of them recognizing the streets were full of men with suit. They worked for the red-head supposedly. Cheers and various voices could be heard, there was a festival happening after all. They continued, just as any other group of tourists in the island. It wouldn't be a lie if they said they were being cautious, after all their targets were here supposedly. Damon constantly kept his hearing and smell strong, only in case something happened. "What if we tried to get on some allies?" Sam suddenly suggested, all while taking a bite from her ice-cream. This made the trio of men wonder when and where she even got one. Damon shrugged it off and moved to the front of them, walking confident, giving quite some space to the other three talk. Shin tilted his head "Now that you mention it, that red-head guy was too strong for me or Damon" The young man made a poker dumb face at the memory. "I understand since it's you..." Hershell said simple, earning an Oi and smack from Shin "But Boss?" The medic now looked at the friendly slayer walking in front of them. The woman poked the older mage "Maybe boss holds back indeed like he said to me" "This thought kind of scares me" Shin could only make a poker face as he stared at Damon's back "Oh I even forgot to ask this out, you guys are a team right?" The memory hit the back of Shin's head. Hershell sighed in a happy way "Damon right there, is the member of a Fiorian Guild, and he has brought together many mages into his team as it's not against the rules!" The medic was now giving a thumbs up to Shin using his left hand. "I suppose you'll want to know--" Hershell was suddenly cut off when someone yelled from behind them. "Buzz off, jackass!" A young albino man screamed, shoving Damon away and knocking a table over in the process. "Try to eat my food again, and I’ll set your sorry ass on fire!" "Come now darling..." A chestnut haired woman in regal clothes clung to the first man’s arm, looking at Damon with what could only be considered contempt. "Don’t pick on the poor peasant. He can’t help it if he’s hungry." A small sweat drop fell down Damon's face, and he abruptly turned his head away. "Me no hablo Sevenian" "Uh… what?" The albino man dropped his arms, seaming more confused now than anything. He glanced past him to the group behind, consisting of Damon’s companions. "This dumbass belongs to you?" "Will you pipe down, pyro?" Another man yelled, arriving from the bathroom. He appeared older than the others, with greying black hair tied into a ponytail and an eyepatch covering one of his eyes. "Dammit Raven, I can't even leave to take a piss without you starting a fight with someone." "What?" Another woman popped up beside Raven, having been sleeping for most of the argument. She had light pink hair and bandages enveloping her entire right arm, and a dull look in her eyes faded fairly quickly. "Are we fighting now, master Peltin?" "No Terra, go back to sleep." Peltin sighed, scratching the back of his head and running his fingers through his hair in annoyance. "Between you, Clair, and the pyro, I’m amazed we hadn’t been kicked out of every-." He stopped mid-sentence when he glanced at the others, his single eye falling on Damon. "Oh no… There’s no damn way my lucks that bad.." Before any of them could make sense of the situation, Peltin took a step forward and flicked up the brim of Damon’s hat. "Sup, straw hat?" Damon's eyes widdened, as water filled them while he looked at the purple-haired man "PELTIN!" The slayer shout, already jumping on the mage. Scholars Meredy whistled as she, Wonder, Reggie and some other gladiators wandered around the island's streets. They were disguised as some type of magical academy. Well, they were trying at least, Meredy herself has never been to an school or academy, sadly. Years ago, she was found by Ul and raised by her. Growing up while thinking she was saved, when indeed she was nearly killed. The pinkette shook her head, she would never blame her mother for it. "Earth to Witch" Reggie said, jumping in front of her to reach her eyes' view. Everyone looked, the woman was unfazed. Back to her senses, the pinkette suddenly just smashed the yellow exceed down to the floor shocking the other disguised. "Perv!" The woman screamed, hoping others would see it as a typical school scene. A perv guy hitting on a girl. After all she was trying to kep the disguise, not that she didn't enjoy smacking the exceed thogh. Reggie instantly stood tall "I was just checking if you were awake! Geez!" He could only pout, also trying to keep in the disguise. "Oi, you guys" Wonderful called at them, while having a prominent notebook on his hands as well as a pen. Both turned to the front-side, taking a look at the large door. The big-butted man moved behind them and got each arm around their shoulders, signing for them to move on. That all while whispering "You guys, we're gonna encounter some of our targets, while I measure their potential, try to track down the ark!" Reggie grinned in agreement while the pinkette fixed her glasses, nodding. The gladiators, also disguised, followed the trio behind. Luckily they weren't affected by the sun's lights. In front of them, a large building was located. Thir Island's Library. A man, wearing a black suit and hat opened the door from the inside, making some light come out as everyone went in. The man had an ID on his suit which got the name "Angus Hayagrive". He muttered an welcome while bowing and waiting everyone to pass through the door. Reggie and Meredy gulpped, not forgetting what Damon told them before the plan started. Damon, the Red hawks, Nazar, Wonderful, Alex and all the gladiators shared that thought at the moment: WE. MUST. NOT. FAIL. TO BE CONTINUED In the next chapter! The plan is already moving! Damon meets someone from the past, Anorak and his brothers are investigating the festival! But it's Meredy and cia with the most important part! STAY TUNED Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown